


Hope (3)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Early Mornings, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, My First Smut, Stressed Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent, Unhealthy Relationships, short sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: It was selfish of him but Bruce wanted their morning to stay like this.Meanwhile, Clark wanted the man to relax for once.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce woke to the feeling of fingers absentmindedly carding through his hair. The man stayed as relaxed as possible, not wanting to open his eyes. It was childish, his selfish desire in that moment to pretend like everything was back to normal. He wanted that, wanted it so badly that it ached in his chest and made him shift in discomfort. The fingers stopped. Drew away. Bruce lay in silence for another breath before he finally shifted in the bed to turn toward Clark.

"How do you feel?" The Kryptonian asked as he put an elbow on the pillow and let his head rest against his knuckles.

"Fine," he responded.

"You slept well."

"I did." He'd been tired enough that he hadn't dreamed. A blessing. His nightmares had been getting worse. The alleyway; the flash of the gun. Now burning red eyes watched over them as Diana's screams bled into his mother's. Bruce shuddered and closed his eyes. He _had_ to find out what had happened to Clark. Blind guessing wasn't working and he _needed_ an answer to build his research off of. Clark reached out to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing gentle circles across Bruce's skin.

"You're thinking again, aren't you."

"I have to." Their deal was done. Even though it hadn't been it felt like time wasted. An entire night gone and he was no closer to a cure. The thought made his hands and stomach clench. The Kryptonian would be leaving soon and then Bruce would have to work while he _knew_ the man was out there killing more people-

"Don't," the man told him as Bruce looked up into his eyes. "Just relax and let go." He couldn't afford to! The whole world was depending on him to fix this, make things better somehow and he- Clark leaned down and kissed him. "Let go," he repeated when he drew back, his thumb following the curve of Bruce's ear. It would keep the Kryptonian preoccupied. Let the world have a few more minutes of peace. "Just focus on me." Blue eyes darkened. "I'll help you," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Sex always took complete focus. Bruce was so fragile compared to him - if his control slipped for even a moment he ran the risk of horrifically injuring his lover. Clark had been annoyed by that before, envious of others who didn't have to watch every move they made. The change had taught him what a foolish feeling that'd been. If he could love like an actual human he'd miss _this_. Clark looked down at Bruce and grinned. Sex was the closest he ever truly got to completely stripping Bruce of his Batman persona. When all of the man's plans and precautions melted away into the heat of _here_ and _now_ , his once hard blue eyes warm and unfocused. He could hear the rustle of fabric as Bruce's hands clenched in the sheets beneath them. Clark smirked as the human's back arched and his thighs tightened around the Kryptonian's waist.

"Clark," Bruce gasped out. "Cla-" The Kryptonian shifted then, blowing a light strip of chilling air across the man's chest before he bent down to press his mouth to a nipple. "- _ah_!" Clark sucked at the small, hard nub, making Bruce whine in pleasure. Rao, why had he _ever_ wanted to give up having this control? He steadied himself with a hand and began to rock into the human in earnest as he listened to Bruce's whimpers. He could hear the grind of clenched teeth; the quickening pace of the man's heart. He felt his own pleasure building as he coaxed Bruce closer to orgasm with his hand and mouth. "Clark," Bruce gasped in a thin voice, the last remains of Batman falling away as the human pleaded with him. "Please, _nh_ , _please_ -!"

Clark reached down and finally took the man's cock in his hand, easily overwhelming him with short, fast strokes. Bruce's eyes slammed shut as he came, the man's whole body going taunt as his twitching legs tightened around Clark's waist. The Kryptonian groaned at the feeling, his own inner heat rising as the human went limp from exhaustion. Clark gritted his teeth as the sweet heat finally swept over him, shuddering through his own release as his vision momentarily went black. Breathing hard, Clark lay against Bruce as the both of them tried to catch their breaths. He opened his eyes and looked at the human, running his fingers through sweat drenched hair as he calmed. Blue eyes met his - completely open and guileless for the first time in weeks. Shifting off of Bruce the Kryptonian lay on his side and reached out to pull the exhausted man to him. Clark held him close as the man's heart slowed, Bruce giving into sleep. Pleased that he would get more rest, Clark relaxed and finally shut his eyes.


End file.
